Chloe's night out
by COMETS
Summary: Chloe has a wild night with two strangers


METROPOLIS

METROPOLIS

It had most definitely not been Chloe Sullivan's idea to come to this club. Life as a Daily Planet reporter was very hard to say the least and she spent most of her day working. Her new friend Moe said she was a workaholic. Moe was the exact opposite of Chloe, not a dumb girl, but more inclined to goofing around at the office and sneaking out for the occasional smoke than to actually work. But they had connected in some way. Chloe found Moe to be a sweet, interesting girl and they surprisingly liked each other. They had even taken to going to each other's houses and over the last three montsh had actually begun getting very close.

About five hours ago Moe had called Chloe to come down to the Aurora club about twelve or thirteen blocks from the Planet. Chloe had reluctantly agreed after a long conversation. She'd worn a nice red dress that ended a little below her thighs and matching red shoes.

Now, about five minutes ago Moe had reluctantly called to say she wouldn't be able to make it, but told Chloe to stay because she never knew who she might find or what might happen. Chloe had decided to leave, angry at her friend, but then she'd seen him.

The man was Caucasian, about six ft. 2, lean and good looking in the classic sense. He immediately caught her attention. They had shyly shared eye contact for some minutes until he made his way over to the bar where she was seated.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Chloe said shyly.

"Come her often?"

Chloe would have laughed if she didn't find him so attractive. "No, this is my first time."

"My name is Morgan." He said holding out his hand.

"Chloe," she said and shook it.

"Chloe," he said, "Would you like to dance?" She nodded and he took her hand, leading her to the middle of the packed dance floor. It was a hip hop song and they awkwardly began to find the rhythm. Chloe was a decent dancer but she wasn't very good at dancing hip hop though she liked to listen to it.

"I'm sorry," she blushed, "I'm not very good at this."

"You're fine," He said. "Come closer to me," He held her hands and brought her closer to him. The music now turned in to a slower paced reggae-ton song and he smiled down at her. She blushed again as he brought them so close she could inhale his scent. She was now getting a little hot. "Is this ok?" he asked.

She nodded now, a little flustered. The people around them were slow dancing and grinding to the music. He turned her around until and she was now facing forward with her back to him. He drew her backward so her body was molded to his. His fingers squeezed at her waist. "Move to the music," he whispered in her ear.

Chloe now slowly began to move against him. She began to feel the music and soon was grinding comfortably to the beat. Chloe felt a movement at her back and instantly recognized his erection poking just above her buttocks. Usually, she would have been revolted but she was very, very attracted to him. The grinded against each other slowly and firmly and his hands moved slowly up her flat stomach. He squeezed her again and turned her around slowly. They were very close to each other now and both began breathing hard as they were now face to face. She moved closer to him and began grinding her pelvis against his erection. He moaned softly and cupped her buttocks, lifting her against him and continuing to gyrate.

"Oh, shit," he murmured, "This feels so good."

Chloe was surprised at herself, she'd never done anything like this but didn't want it to stop at all. She pressed her self against him and put her arms around his back, holding him close as she moved against him. The music and atmosphere was spurning her on. She turned around and continued to grind against him with her buttocks. He hold her waist and began thrusting at her through the dress. She rubbed her buttocks against his pelvis and moved her waist. She felt completely comfortable now, everyone around them was doing the same thing. Suddenly, she sensed someone coming in front of her. She looked up.

This man was black. He was absolutely gorgeous with his hazel eyes contrasting with the dark complexion. The man was a couple of inches taller than her companion and very muscular. "Damn," he said, watching her grind against Morgan, "Hey, Morgan, bro, mind if I join in?"

"Do you mind?" Morgan practically whimpered in to Chloe's ear. Chloe should have felt insulted, but the black guy was very, very attractive, plus the prospect of being in the middle of the two was getting her wet. She shook her head and grabbed the black man around the waist, drawing him closer to her. He chuckled softly.

"My name is Greg," He said to her as he began to move against her. Morgan and Greg both held her at the waist and controlled her as she grinded in the middle of them.

"Chloe," she whispered to him and continued dancing with an earnest. Greg was now getting an erection and Chloe was getting very, very hot. She was practically whimpering as the two erections bumped at her dress from front and back. She put her arms around Greg and gyrated against him as Morgan pushed himself at her buttocks through the dress. "Oh, god," she whimpered now. She felt like she was building towards a crescendo. Slowly, the gyrating continued, building her up slowly. Higher, higher, higher, until-

All of a sudden the song stopped and the DJ started playing a faster record. The grinding around them stopped and Morgan and Greg now stepped back from her. They were both sweating and obviously very much aroused and they were waiting to see what she would do.

Finally Morgan practically yelled over the music, "Let's go to the bathroom!"

Again Chloe should have felt insulted, but she found herself nodding. Greg and Morgan led her through the dancing crowd and in to the men's bathroom. It was empty for a good reason. The bathroom was filthy, and most people probably preferred to go outside. But they were not here for hygiene, they were here for privacy. Morgan and Greg took Chloe in to the nearest stall. The stalls weren't very relatively big, they easily accomadated the three. Greg immediately began kissing Chloe. She kissed back passionately. Morgan was grabbing at her breasts and kissing on her neck.

Chloe was aflame with sensations at the hands caressing her. Greg droves his tongue in to her mouth and her hands wandered over his muscle bound chest through the shirt. Morgan now lightly grabbed her hair and brought her head to the left so that he could kiss her. He was a bit of a better kisser and he kissed her with less abandon than his friend. Greg's hands cupped at her buttocks and squeezed them through the dress. He now brought his head down and kissed the top of her breasts above the dress. His hands quickly went under her dress from the bottom and slowly went up her thights. Morgan lowered his head and bit her neck. He lowered the straps of her dress and kissed down until her full breasts were visible. He now took her left breast and began to suckle it.

Greg reached up with one hand and began to fondle her right breast. His other hand was now at her panties. He stroked her through the panties and felt her wetness. Morgan began suckling at her neck again and his hand went down to her buttocks. He grabbed them roughly and rubbed his big hands over the globes. She moaned in pleasure. Greg stuck his finger under the panties and began to rub his hands over her pussy while he fondled her breast. Morgan was rubbing at her buttocks and suckling at her neck.

Greg now easily slipped a finger in to her pussy and she moaned against him. Morgan now slid a finger slowly in to her asshole. She groaned at the double penetration as they begain to thrust at her. She cupped Greg's chin and kissed him roughly. Morgan nibbled at her ears and neck as he fingered her. Greg's finger was now dripping with Chloe's pussy juice and her asshole was constricting around Morgan's knuckles. Slowly they built up a rhythm and she was thrusting back and forth and they slipped more fingers in to her. They took her higher and higher until she reached her crescendo. Chloe orgasmed against their fingers with a loud groaned. She slumped down against them and her pussy juices were rolling down her thighs and staining her panties.

She now slumped slowly to the ground, disoriented because of the power of the orgasm. She couldn't remember coming that hard before. Greg and Morgan now stood over her. She could see their erections straining against their jeans.

"Your turn, baby," Greg said and they both unzipped their jeans and drew out their cocks. Morgan's was a little above average sized and very wid. Greg's was longer and just as wide because he was taller. Chloe smiled up at the two. She had never done anything so sluttish, but she had never felt this good before either. She slowly put her hand around Greg's cock and he moaned. She put her hand around Morgan's cock and it jumped in her palm.

"Damn, you guys are like rocks." She said, amused. Chloe got on her knees and licked the tip of Greg's cock. She turned to Morgan and ran her tongue across his length. They both groaned. She now spit on both their cocks. She took Greg's cock in her mouth and began suckling it softly. It was big and she had to work her jaw and she bobbed her head and tried to suck it. Morgan eased her head over and she now began to suck on his cock. His was a little easier to suckle because he wasn't as long but she still had to bob down at a steady rhythm to take it down. His cock pushed against the inside of her cheek and she now ran her tongue underneath and around it.

Greg now pulled Chloe's head away from Morgan's cock. He put his hands at her waist and pulled Chloe up to his hands and knees. Morgan repositioned himself in front of her and Greg knelt down behind her. Chloe looked back at Greg and smiled. He winked back and hiked up her skirt around her waist. Morgan was now kneeling in front of her on his knees. He grabbed her hair and forced her head down to his cock. She grasped it with one hand and kissed the tip gently, now pumping him softly and suckling on his length.

Greg easily pulled her stained panties off and she raised her knees to allow him to slide them past her knees. Chloe bobbed her head up and down, grasping Greg's cock with one hand and balancing her self on the ground with the other. Greg rubbed her pussy from behind and pushed against her trying to find the opening. He slid one finger in and she moaned against Morgan's cock. Morgan's hands were in her hair and he was pushing her down forcefully so she could take in more of his cock down her throat. Greg now guided him self in to her with one hand holding her open and the other on his cock. He slid in to her slowly and Chloe groaned in pleasure again. Greg moaned as his dick slid in to her pussy inch by inch. Morgan was now pushing Chloe's head down so hard she was almost choking on his cock but she did not complain as she gagged and her saliva rolled down his cock. She reached underneath and began playing with his balls as she moved her head down in rhythm so she was suckling his entire length. Morgan was moaning in pleasure and thrusting his hips forward so he could push his dick further down her throat.

Greg slid his dick to her tilt and leaned his head against her back, lost in the pleasure. He now began to thrust slowly, in and out. Chloe responded, thrusting back against his huge dick and building a rhythm. It was difficult for her, but she managed to suck Morgan's dick and thrust back as Greg fucked her. Greg now had both his hands at her waist to stabilize her as he thrust in to her. Chloe moaned as he reached her tilt almost every time he thrust in to her.

She was pumping Morgan's dick and she looked up as she swirled her tongue around the tip. His head was falling back and he was looking up, moaning as he roughly thrust his dick in to her mouth. Greg was now building up his pace and roughly thrusting in to her. He reached under with his hands and grabbed roughly at her breasts. Chloe moaned in pleasure and pain as he roughly fondled her nipples. Morgan was now thrusting in to her mouth with abandon and she was gagging on his dick as she tried to keep it going down her throat.

Morgan pulled her hair down, "Oh, god," he moaned out. Chloe was steadily beginning to build up to her crescendo again. The rhythm of the two men thrusting in to her were coming together to create many sensations for her. Morgan was thrusting frantically and Greg was plunging himself in to her with abandon. Chloe moaned in pleasure and concentrated on suckling on Morgan's whole length and thrusting back against Greg's dick.

Chloe started to whimper softly, and then began moaning and groaning frantically. She was almost there now. Greg was building up a good pace and as he thrust in to her again Chloe orgsmed. She moaned out against Morgan. As she did this, Morgan's cock slid easily to the back of her throat and he orgasmed. She kept him in her mouth. Morgan's cum shot down her throat and Chloe gagged as she swallowed it.

Now, Greg too was beginning to rise up to his crescendo. He pulled out of her pussy and put his dick in her asshole. She turned back to protest but he had already thrust in to her and she cried in pain as his big dick pushed in to her anus. As Greg felt the tightness, he orgased and his cum shot in to her asshole. Chloe was surprised, but not angry. She now constricted her buttocks around him. He moaned as every drop of cum dripped in to her asshole. Morgan now pushed his dick at Chloe again and she licked at the tip to clean the cum off. When she was done, Greg and Morgan both stood up and buttoned their pants.

Chloe now felt a little ashamed. She couldn't look at them as they stared down at her with cynical smiles on their faces. Morgan shook his head and clicked his tongue. "I bet you feel like a whore, don't you?" Greg asked. Chloe couldn't look at him or even look at her self. She really did feel like a slut now.

Morgan laughed, "You know you enjoyed it, don't lie to yourself. You're everything you thought you weren't, aren't you? I bet it's tearing you up right now, isn't it, Chloe?" Morgan chuckled again.

"If it makes you feel any better," Greg started, "You were the best fuck I've ever had." They both laughed as they left the stall and went back out to the club. Chloe lowered her head in shame as cum dripped out of her ass on to her beautiful red dress. Her teeth were sticky with Morgan's leavings. But along with the shame, she felt something else. Completion. She stood up and hastily left the club, keeping her eyes down so she wouldn't see Greg or Morgan. But as she walked out towards her green Beetle, Chloe was asking herself one very important question.

"What should I wear next time?"


End file.
